Exercise equipment for providing resistance to the upper and lower body of a user are well known in the art. Such equipment generally includes a transportable component connected to a resistance means, wherein the user applies a force to the transportable component, thereby engaging the resistance means to provide resistance against the direction of the force applied by the user to the transportable component. Such resistance means typically take the form of a weight or weight stacks, and/or resistance cables or springs. Generally, resistance exercise equipment of the prior art variety is bulky and fails to support a range of resistance exercises, in particular exercises for providing bi-directional resistance to both the upper and lower body over a wide range of positions. What is needed is a portable exercise apparatus of simple construction and which overcomes at least the aforedescribed deficiencies.